


Some Things are Hard to Swallow

by sherryberrys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Lovi just likes sucking dick you gotta accept that when reading this, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryberrys/pseuds/sherryberrys
Summary: In which Lovino really likes sucking Antonio’s dick (not that he'd ever admit that fact).Porn without plot.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Some Things are Hard to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I have a headcanon that Lovi's actually really good at giving head and enjoys it.

“Wow,” Antonio laughs breathily above him. “You really like my dick, don’t you?”

Lovino pauses momentarily, feeling the hot tip of Antonio’s swollen dick dribble precum on his cheek. He feels the heavy, musky scent of his cock clouding his head.

“I’m not.” He lies, taking the engorged tip in his mouth into a deep suck. Antonio sighs in bliss above him, and Lovino releases his pull with a broad, slow lick, dipping his tongue gently in his urethra. He trails his tongue down the underside of Antonio’s cock to his balls, and leans back in to take his full length in a way he hopes doesn’t come off as desperate, because he _isn’t_. _He is not desperate._

“I don’t like, ah.” Pop. shlurp. “I dun’ like shucking your dick.” Lovino looks up with wide eyes between Antonio’s spread legs, voice muffled by a mouthful of cock.

Antonio has his back propped up by all the pillows they have on their bed, arms spread wide to prop his elbows on the headboard. “Yes, yes. Of course.” He concedes easily, but both of them know who’s right. He throws his head back when Lovino services him just right, and Lovino notices the brief flex of his biceps, the ripple of muscle at his abdomen.

Lovino feels a rush of warmth in his head when Antonio reaches to pet his hair, like a master rewarding his little kitty for a good job. The thought of it pisses him off, and he lifts his head to glare at him, but he gives a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to his balls because he just can’t bear to part with the feeling of Antonio’s fat cock in his mouth. Lovino realises, belatedly, that he probably doesn’t exactly look intimidating. From what he can see from his bangs, his hair is a tousled mess, his dazed and watery gaze peeking from below it. With his flushed face and lewd wet lips, he looks needy, if anything. _Damnit_.

Antonio’s looking down at him with a satisfied smirk on his face, a controlling hand in his hair. Lovino notes with a sense of bitterness that Antonio doesn’t even lean in to meet his gaze, perfectly content in his comfortable position. Like a king waiting to be served by an adoring subject, or a pimp enjoying the services his whore. Lovino thinks, then slaps himself mentally, because _fuck, he’s not into that kind of shit. Really. Honest to God._

But then Antonio tightens his grip on Lovino’s hair into a grab, forcefully shoving him down his length, and Lovino couldn’t help but moan. Sometimes he’s louder than Antonio even though he’s the one sucking dick, and it’s fucking embarrassing. It feels gratifying when he feels the man above him sigh and groan in pleasure, and something about it is deeply validating to Lovino. Antonio lowers one hand to a gentle caress, rubbing his thumb encouragingly as Lovino struggles to take him deeper. He shouldn’t be as turned on as he is, but his cock is standing proud and neglected, bobbing in motion with his ministrations. He feels small like this, crawling on all fours with his ass up between the spread of Antonio’s strong thighs, lathering all his attention on his dick. Maybe Antonio was right, he does look like a slut right now.

“Sorry, Lovi.” Antonio starts, and Lovino feels his head hastily pushed further down. He’s not sorry. “But it makes me want to bully you when you look like this. Such a good boy. You can take more, can’t you?” This time, Lovino doesn’t have to look up to catch the excitement in his voice, and he grunts out a brief sound of approval before relaxing his gag reflex to take him in deeper. The lack of resistance should surprise him, but then again, he’s probably done it enough times to be skilful at it. Giving head. Lovino’s gently massaging Antonio’s balls when he feels his throat reach his limit, feeling the latter groan in approval.

“Good boy, Lovi. All nice and pliant for me.” He says as Lovino tries swallowing around his cock, controlling his breathing. Antonio taps his cheek in a way that signals him to move, and Lovino bobs his head on Antonio’s erection. “You’re such a well-trained slut, who taught you this, hm?”

Lovino can’t help the little whimpers that escape him, but in his mind, he knew whose whore he was. The way Antonio puts so little effort in this makes him feel like some kind of automated cock sleeve, and damnit, he’s so turned on by the thought of that. Antonio could use him however he wanted, anytime and anywhere. He would treat him right, he always did.

When Antonio releases the grip of his hair, Lovino lets Antonio’s hard cock slip gently out of his mouth, holding his tongue out to gently cushion the fall. Lovino relaxes his body so he’s on his chest (with a pillow underneath) instead of his elbows, kicking his legs up in the air as he laps on Antonio’s dick lazily like a lollipop. He’s humping his hips against the pillow as he licks up and tastes Antonio’s salty precum, kissing up and down his length. Antonio’s petting his hair again, and Lovino decides to put more effort, shallowly taking in the head of Antonio's cock before sucking lightly.

“You like sucking boss’s dick, Lovi?” Antonio asks amid Lovino’s clouded pleasure, petting his soft hair as he humps into the softness of the pillow below him.

“M…hm.” Lovino answers lazily, feeling the musky scent of Antonio’s large cock invade his senses.

“Tsk, tsk. That won’t do.” Antonio chastises gently, shifting away from Lovino’s waiting mouth. Lovino’s look of dejection almost made Antonio come, he was always much more honest when horny. Antonio pats his swollen cock on Lovino’s flushed cheek gently, marvelling at the difference in size. Smiling pleasantly, Antonio stated his demand. “I want you to say it nicely.”

Lovino looks away blushing, nestling his face into Antonio’s muscular thigh, pressing soft, sloppy kisses up along the way. Antonio almost flinches at the light touches, but the dazed, adoring stare Lovino gives him freezes him to the spot. He doesn’t resist when Lovino reaches for his cock again, giving it a good open-mouthed lick.

“I like sucking your dick,” Lovino admits quietly with a red face, leaning down demurely to give the dark tip of his cock a kiss as he hides his face. “…Wanna make you feel good.” He adds silently, and Antonio can almost hear a string snap.

“Damnit, Lovi.” _That was so cute of him._

Without warning, his thick cock shudders, before coming on Lovino’s lips. He takes the head in to take Antonio’s cum in his mouth, and Antonio moaning in pleasure as he rides out his orgasm, with Lovino sucking every last drop out. Instead of swallowing, Lovino looks up at Antonio with a lewd little smile and wet lips, opening his mouth to show the sticky white substance on his tongue. He takes his length into his mouth again, coating Antonio’s now hypersensitive cock with his seed.

“That was quick.” Lovino snorts cheekily, pleased by Antonio’s red face. He was still recovering from his high. “I can’t believe something like that got you.” He goads, cleaning up Antonio’s softening dick like a kitten lapping up milk. Not that Antonio can stay flaccid looking at a scene like that.

“Ah, well.” Antonio starts inherently, trying to collect his thoughts. Lovino did always say he was useless after coming. Lovino climbed up to lean on Antonio’s chest, and Antonio returned the gesture by holding his torso tightly. “You were being so cute, I couldn’t help myself!”

“Psh. You mean it fed your ego.” Lovino interjects unsympathetically. “Pervert.”

Antonio laughs, and Lovino swipes his nose affectionately. He could feel the vibrations of Antonio’s laugh through his chest. “You’re right. You know me well.”

Without missing a beat, Lovino feels hands sneak down from his torso to his hips, fingers curling into the curve of his pert butt. “Anyway, it’s your turn now, isn’t it?”

“Think you can get it up again?” Lovino challenges, even though he’s jerking Antonio’s cock back to life. Antonio smiles into Lovino’s shoulder, holding his hand over Lovino’s and angling his cock so it sat right at the entrance of Lovino’s hole and between his soft thighs.

“What do you think?” The older man chuckles at the way Lovino thrusts his hips back, frustrated.

Antonio’s cock is _right there_ , teasing and sliding against his hole with its’ slick head. Lovino just wants him to _hurry the fuck up_ , but Antonio’s taking his sweet time coating his fingers with lube, pressing and prodding slippery fingers inside him. He’s getting increasingly annoyed that Antonio hasn’t found his prostate yet—Actually no. Lovino’s pretty sure that that bastard was _avoiding_ it on purpose, just to edge him on more.

Lovino is rock hard and dripping, and _god is he close._ He’s been waiting for it for so long, he feels like he’d come as soon as Antonio gets the head of his dick in. He hasn’t even touched himself that much, but he can already imagine all the filthy things Antonio would whisper in his ear. _“Look at you. Cumming from your ass. That’s naughty, cariño.” Fuck—_

“Hng!”

Antonio has his calloused thumb rubbing the tip of Lovino’s under-stimulated cock, fingers pressing down his sweet spot. He sees stars as his knees buckle, feeling Antonio catch his weight. He’s leaning entirely on him now, rolling his hips in sloppy motions as he’s stimulated from both ends. “M-More, _oh_ — Don’t, ahn. Don’t Stop.”

“So demanding.” Antonio gives Lovino’s cock a few good strokes, tightening at the base before releasing his strength as he goes up. He’s always surprised how easily stimulated Lovino is, given how quick it is to reduce the usually spiteful Italian into a willing mess. Nothing was more satisfying than putting Lovino into his place, fucking him until his pretty little mouth couldn’t say another coherent word.

Antonio shifted Lovino on to his back, lifting his right leg. He could see everything like this: the embarrassed flush of his face, the caramel perks of his nipples, and his angry, dripping erection. Sucking a mark on the unmarked skin at the back of his knee, Antonio enjoyed his handiwork of a sexually frustrated Lovino. He had his head buried in the soft plush of their pillows, grabbing the edges of it for comfort and leverage.

“You’re so cute.” He admits, and Lovino buries his face deeper in the pillows. It’s been years, but he’s never gotten over how unabashed Antonio can be. “Look at you.”

He circles his dick around Lovino’s hole before easing in, sighing in pleasure as he feels Lovino’s tight warmth around it. Stroking Lovino languidly, Antonio pushes in deeper, tightening his hold on Lovino’s base when he hits his prostate.

The effect is instantaneous. Lovino arches his back mewling, drunk in pleasure but frustrated that Antonio won’t let him come. “Nuh-uh! Good boys have to wait.”

“F-Fuck off. Can’t you just hurry u—Mhn!” His word earns him a sudden spank on his thigh, Antonio grunting in pleasure as he feels Lovino tighten. He rubs a soothing hand over the spot, before smacking it again with force.  
  
“I should fuck you like this more,” He pulls out and flips Lovino over so he’s on his back, ass shoved up in the air. Antonio wastes no time in sliding back in, spanking Lovino’s butt sporadically. “You tighten up whenever I want you to, just how I like it.”

Lovino’s unable to form a sarcastic remark, so he just moans, enjoying the way Antonio hits his prostate with every thrust. He comes undone as the older man pumps his cock in time with his thrust, seeing white as Antonio milks every drop of his cum.

He feels Antonio’s hips stutter, and the familiar sensation of Antonio coming undone inside him. Cum leaks out of his used hole as Antonio pulls out, still riding out his orgasm as he strokes himself.

“Time to clean up!” Antonio says, nudging his dripping cock in front of Lovino’s gaping mouth. His cum smears his lips and cheek. “Make sure it’s all nice and clean.” 

Dazed and fucked silly, Lovino swallows his dick with a whine, set to do his job right.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovino hopes Antonio won’t bring this up the next morning, but of course, Antonio's not gonna let him live it down.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
